Portable medical devices are useful for patients that have conditions that must be monitored on a continuous or frequent basis. For example, diabetics are usually required to modify and monitor their daily lifestyle to keep their blood glucose (BG) in balance. Individuals with Type 1 diabetes and some individuals with Type 2 diabetes use insulin to control their BG levels. To do so, diabetics routinely keep strict schedules, including ingesting timely nutritious meals, partaking in exercise, monitoring BG levels daily, and adjusting and administering insulin dosages accordingly.
The prior art includes a number of fluid infusion devices and insulin pump systems that are designed to deliver accurate and measured doses of insulin via infusion sets (an infusion set delivers the insulin through a small diameter tube that terminates at, e.g., a cannula inserted under the patient's skin). In lieu of a syringe, the patient can simply activate the insulin pump to administer an insulin bolus as needed, for example, in response to the patient's high BG level.
A typical infusion pump includes a housing, which encloses a pump drive system, a fluid containment assembly, an electronics system, and a power supply. The pump drive system typically includes a small motor (DC, stepper, solenoid, or other varieties) and drive train components such as gears, screws, and levers that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a stopper in a reservoir. The fluid containment assembly typically includes the reservoir with the stopper, tubing, and a catheter or infusion set to create a fluid path for carrying medication from the reservoir to the body of a user. The electronics system regulates power from the power supply to the motor. The electronics system may include programmable controls to operate the motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period.
The prior art also includes a variety of physiological characteristic (or analyte) sensors that are designed to measure an analyte of a patient. For example, continuous glucose sensors employ a subcutaneous glucose sensor technology that facilitates ongoing monitoring of blood glucose levels. Continuous glucose sensors may utilize wireless data communication techniques to transmit data indicative of the blood glucose levels to a portable infusion pump, a glucose monitor device, and/or other receiving devices. Thus, in a typical insulin pump system, the patient might wear both an infusion set (for the delivery of insulin) and a glucose sensor-transmitter.